Trying To Forget
by CynicalPerfectionist.X
Summary: A fic based around Jac Naylor and Nina Farr. Will eventually be femslash. Through friendship and love can they help each other move on from their past personal experiences and pain?
1. Chapter 1

Heya, I'm Amy and this is something I wrote a while ago so it has some old characters in it such as Diane, Selena, Harry and Nina. Eventually it'll turn into a femslash fic so don't say I didn't warn you :P It's mainly Casualty characters with a few Holby ones thrown in.

I've never actually let anyone read my writing before, so all criticism is appreciated :) Positive preferably :P

Trying To Forget

Chapter One

In all of her life, Jac Naylor couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt as low as she did when she entered the staff locker room. Her thoughts and emotions were in turmoil, all mixing in a cloud of darkness and pain threatening to explode from her distraught body.

He had brought everything back. Everything she'd tried so hard to forget…Angrily she wiped the hot tears from her cheeks. How dare he march back into her life and ruin everything? The shouting, the tears, the hatred filled her mind. And the letter. She didn't even know what happened to it. And she didn't care. Well, she pretended she didn't.  
"Get a grip, Naylor," she hissed. The door swung open and the light was flicked on.

"Jac!" Diane gasped. "I didn't know you were in here! You scared me!" She placed her hand on her chest breathing slightly more heavily than usual, and walked to her locker. "Jac…Are you okay?" Diane asked. Evidently she had noticed the black mascara lines, running down Jac's cheeks. Kind of hard to miss.

"Erm, yeah Di, I'm fine," Jac paused then her beautiful features wrinkled. "Oh God there I go again. Diane. Your name is Diane. It's a beautiful name. Sorry," Jac apologised. Diane was about to shrug off the blunder, when Jac spoke again. "He was right…" Jac whispered. All of a sudden hot, salty tears poured down her face. Jac turned away in humiliation, her heart shattering. She slammed her locker shut and hid her face.  
"Jac…" Diane whispered, rushing over to the broken woman.  
"No! I'm poison!" Jac cried then ran from the room. Diane stood in a stunned silence.

Tears blurred her vision as she roared from the carpark. The motorbike throbbed beneath her fragile body and she sped along, trying hard to forget. The horrific memories pounded through her mind as she broke the speed limit, faster and faster. She didn't care anymore. She heard Kailyn gloating over Alison's letter, Nick laughing, the fighting, the tears, the anger, the scars, the therapy. Then she saw the barrier. Then she saw the water. Then she saw nothing.

Sorry it's a short starter :) xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Josh, we've got a shout!" Nina Farr called out of the ambulance window.  
"Okay, coming!" He hurried, binning the steaming coffees he'd just bought. "Where are we going?" he asked as Nina screeched from the ambulance bay, sirens wailing.  
"Five minutes away, just before the M6 turning. Someone lost control of their motorbike and took a header into the River Hudson. Bike resurfaced, driver didn't. Search teams are on their way. It's not looking good."  
"Great."

"Hi, I'm Nina, technician. Where did the bike go down?" She hurriedly questioned a young man. He pointed. "Thanks," she smiled. Josh took a torch from the bag.  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" He shouted, scanning the water with the torch. No reply came.  
"Right, Josh, I'm going in," Nina stated.  
"What? Are you crazy? Nina, no!" He protested.  
"No, the driver's going to die of hypothermia if I don't get him out! The search team will be ages! Sorry Josh, you can't stop me. But you can help me…" He nodded. "Take this rope," She said, passing him the end of a rope knotted around her waist. She then waded into the freezing cold water.

Two minutes later, Josh was anxious and scared for Nina. She couldn't stay in the water much longer. Then a tired cry reached his ears.  
"Josh! I've got him…No, her! She's alive, but freezing. Pull me in!" Nina shouted. Less than a minute later the two women were on dry land.  
"Okay, we need to warm her up, now," Josh ordered, grabbing the foil nearby.  
"She's not breathing!" Nina cried. Josh grabbed the ventilator as Nina started chest compressions. Within a few cycles the woman began to splutter, coughing up over a litre of water. Her body shook and shuddered as Nina cared for her and brushed her bedraggled hair from her forehead,  
"Shhh, shhh it's okay, you're safe," she whispered to the beautiful woman, as her body tried to cough out every last drop of river water. Josh hurried back with the stretcher.  
"How is she?"  
"She coughed up a lot of water but isn't conscious. I'm worried about her head wound," Nina replied.  
"Okay." Together they lifted the woman on to the stretcher and into the ambulance. Nina nodded to the man who called them, his face pale, watching them trying to save the woman.  
"Will she be alright?" he asked anxiously.  
"We'll do our best," Nina answered giving him a gracious smile. He smiled back warily then watched as the ambulance roared off into the night, its red lights flashing, becoming smaller than fairy lights, before disappearing into the enveloping darkness.

* * *

"Okay, Selena, I'm going to need you. We've got a RTA coming in, just one casualty, but she's in a bad way," Consultant Harry Harper shouted over the noise in the city's biggest emergency department. Selena, a pretty doctor in her early thirties, nodded then followed Harry to the incoming doors. Just before they reached the green swing doors, they burst open and Josh and Nina rushed through, commandeering a hospital trolley with a woman lying unconscious, her head lolled to one side. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung in rats tails around her face, dripping water to the floor.

"What have we got?" Selena asked, hurrying over to the fast moving trolley, and walking at a brisk pace, listening intently to Nina.  
"Young female, roughly late twenties, crashed her motorbike, went straight into the Hudson. Bad head wound and she hasn't regained consciousness. Mild hypothermia is starting to set in," she garbled quickly. By this time they'd reached recess and they lifted her onto the bed.

"Okay can I please have blood and oxygen, U's and E's, FBC's and a portable x-ray machine? Selena, I think she may have internal damage; I'm going to need you to examine her, whilst I take a look at her head," Harry quickly said. Selena nodded then began removing the woman's outer clothes.

"Kelsey, can you please try and find out who she is. If you do, I'll need her medical records ASAP." Harry said as he brushed her blood-streaked hair from her face. Her face was so pale against the sharp red of her spilled blood, her defined cheekbones streaked with crimson colour.

"Harry..." Selena gasped as she finally finished removing the young woman's leather jacket. Harry looked over, shocked when he saw the green hospital scrubs she was wearing. An identity card hung from her neck. Selena grabbed it and read aloud,  
"Jac Naylor, Cardio Thoracic Consultant, Holby City Hospital. She's one of us..."

_So what do you think? Anybody interested in any more or am I just wasting my time? Honestly, I want to know!  
Thanks guys,  
Amy x_


End file.
